The exemplary embodiment relates generally to the sheet processing arts. It finds particular application in connection with a modular finishing assembly in which various finishing functions are separated among the modules.
High speed reprographic devices, such as printers, copiers, and multifunction (print/copy/fax) machines are being formed with increasingly higher output speeds to meet customer demands. In the image rendering process, pages of a multi-page document are formed by printing images on sheets of paper, or other print media substrate, using colorants, such as inks or toners. The printed pages are conveyed singly to a finisher, which outputs the finished document. The finisher may incorporate several different functions, such as folding, stapling, collating, binding, and the like. Typically, the finisher must compile, register, staple and drop a set of pages prior to the next set being loaded. Each of these steps takes a certain amount of time and thus the throughput of the printing system may be limited by the capabilities of the finisher. Any increase in throughput generally requires a direct decrease in function timing and a corresponding increase in velocity. This requires each function to operate at high speed, which may put a strain on the paper handling, the mechanics and overall reliability and function of the finisher. While increases in speed may be achieved by distributing print jobs among plural finishers, this adds to the cost of the printing system.